Payroll Miracle
Hi Brother Mitchell, Thanks for requesting this, as it is true I know cause it happened to me. Woke up a cold January morning, and at that time I had owned a business and it was Friday and had to make payroll. As I started out for some errands I decided to check the ATM balance on the business account and saw 799, with an unusal mark in front of the 799, it was a minus, I was overdrawn the balance was -799.00. Yeah...I got a sudden panic and asked God (as I was saved at the time) for His hand to be seen that day as I needed Him. All morning I was dwelling on how I was going to make payroll and just started to praise God. Before long it was about 1 O'clock and I needed to head south to an appointment, it was a cold and bright January and the sun on the snow on the ground made it hard to see, so I went back home as I had left my sunglasses to retrieve them. Now I am driving along and thought that surely in this area I could get my favorite Christian radio station on. The same radio show that months before I prayed with the pastor along with others the prayer of salvation. (I recall sitting in my car parked in a driveway praying that prayer with my eyes closed as I accepted Jesus as my personal Lord and Savior and when I opened my eyes it was like going from black and white to color and I knew I was saved and Jesus was in me). Ok, I turn on the radio and I hear that Pastor say "now I am going to read a letter from a man from (my town)"...and began to read my letter! (You see months before I wrote him explaining my wife, family seeking prayer and what had occured as I prayed that prayer of faith with him that day). Listening to that preacher read aloud my letter, I pulled over my car and cried! No way that could be a coincidence, you see that show was recorded earlier and the odds that my letter could go from NJ to California be read, sent along to him and decidededly to be added and recorded for a later broadcast and the very day that I needed to "see God's hand" was the day I would hear my letter being read to millions of other belivers was no way a coincidence, it was His hand. I cried and thought "how great thou art" as I heard a voice in my right ear "Oh Tommy, oh ye of little faith, I promised when you accepted Me that I would never leave you or forsake you". You see only God would call me Tommy as He knows me better than I know myself. I am sure I made payroll that day, and never forgot the day God spoke to me. Tom Puente Category:PrayerStories